


Into the Night

by silvvertongue



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Pre-Thor (2011), mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvvertongue/pseuds/silvvertongue
Summary: Written for this imagine:Imagine you are a woman of the night at a brothel in Asgard. Lately the younger prince of Asgard has been coming to see you and you've fallen in love. But you must hide from Odin as Loki's behavior becomes more suspicious. Things get more complicated when you find out you're pregnant.





	1. I'll Take Her

The night was cold. Above the hills, a bright moon sat, illuminating Loki's path as he walked hurriedly towards the stables. Thankfully the stable boy had returned home for the day which made Loki's quest a little easier that night. He worked quickly to saddle and mount the horse. 

When he rode out, he worked the horse to a full canter as soon as he could. The light of the moon cut through the trees and he could hear the wind rustling through the bushes and leaves as he rode by them. He traveled to the outskirts of a local village where he would meet the house master of a local brothel. 

The journey couldn't seem long enough, but Loki finally arrived. When he dismounted, he put the hood of his cloak up over his head as he usually did. This time he couldn't be bothered to tie his horse up and chucked a gold coin at the stable boy. 

When he entered, a woman greeted him with a smile and guided him into the back room where the house master was waiting for him. 

"Ah, Prince Loki, welcome." The house master bowed as the girl shut the door behind him. Lined along the walls were rows of doors and the noises of the men and women behind them could be heard throughout the room. 

Loki removed his hood, eyes filled with eager anticipation. The house master, a man with short brown hair and a gray beard, gestured towards the row of wooden doors behind him. 

"We have girls in every shape and size to satisfy your needs, my lord." Loki nodded and brushed past the man to look down the hall. 

"Where is the one I was with a day ago?" The house master chuckled, his belly moving with his voice.

"She's with someone right now." The house master smiled at Loki, but his face fell when Loki shot him a disapproving look. For a moment, silence fell between the two men and Loki narrowed his eyes as if to say he didn't care. The air was stuffy and the sounds of pleasure rang out from the room next to them. "I'll retrieve her right away." 

The house master bowed and turned to fetch the girl. Suddenly, Loki heard shouting from down the hall. Then there were hushed whispers for a moment after that and it sounded like something hit the wall. When all was said and done, the house master returned with a raven haired girl -just like Loki. She was the same age as Loki, although there stations were vastly different in life. 

"Prince Loki, I give you Elvira." The girl bowed, but kept her head down. Loki put his hand on her chin to tilt her head up and noticed she had a red mark on the side of her face. The look in her eyes made Loki's heart hurt and for a moment, they stood, staring into each other's eyes. 

"I'll take her," Loki said and handed the house master a pouch full of coins without looking at him. Elvira, took his hand from her chin and guided him gently towards her room where the former occupant was leaving. Loki instinctively turned his face away from the stranger to try and hide himself, but he really didn't care at this point. 

When Elvira shut the door behind him and turned around, their lips met instantly. Loki's hands wrapped around her body, pushing him ever closer to her. Loki could stay like that forever, but soon she broke the kiss to step back and look into her lover's eyes. 

"I missed you so badly," she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. Loki put his hand up to wipe it away and kissed her again. Elvira ran her hands through Loki's hair. It was soothing to feel her hands on his scalp and on his neck and on his body. When they broke apart, Loki looked into her deep brown eyes, hands gripping ever tighter onto her waist as if to say he never wanted to let her go. "I'm sorry," Elvira said. 

"For what, my love?" Elvira glanced towards the door and then back at Loki. Loki sighed and put his hand on her face. His heart broke for her every time he came to see her. He didn't want her to live this life anymore. 

"Don't worry, you will come live with me," Loki said, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and whispered to him. 

"But how?" Loki pushed her back and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes, taking in all of her face. He wished so badly that he could take her pain away, he just didn't know how. 

"We'll go to live somewhere else, somewhere far away." Elvira rolled her eyes, tears forming in the bottom lids and spilling out over onto her cheeks. She turned away from him then. 

"You say that every time." Loki frowned and went to her, his hands on her shoulders with her back against his chest. He kissed her hair and laid his cheek upon her head. 

"I promise," Loki whispered to her and wrapped his arms around her. Elvira leaned into him and closed her eyes, wishing that what he said was true. But she knew in her heart that Loki really had no plan. As smart as he was, when it came to love, Loki's heart always spoke first. Elvira knew it would eventually be their downfall. Loki had all the power for she had nothing to give him except herself and even then sometimes she wondered why he would want her at all. 

For a while, they stayed in each other’s company eventually making love in the moonlight basking in from the window. When all was said and done, Loki rolled over to take Elvira into his arms. 

“You know I love you, right?” Elvira turned to look at him, a quizzical look strewn across her face. She was wondering where this was going and so she let Loki know that. 

“Of course. But why?” Loki sighed and pulled her into him gently. Elvira curled up into a ball and listened intently for Loki’s response. She knew he was about to say something controversial. 

“Then you have to trust me when I say that you will escape this,” he whispered. Elvira pulled back to look her lover in the eye. She questioned whether or not Loki had a plan usually, but he seemed rather serious this time. Elvira wondered what he was planning on doing and hoped it didn't involve bringing her somewhere she absolutely shouldn't be. 

Elvira curled into Loki's chest again. " I trust you," she said. "I promise." It seemed that promises were the order of the day. But by the time either of them were able to continue the conversation, they were asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Loki left after making love to her once more. She cried when he left. 

Back at the palace, Loki saddled his horse quietly in the morning sun. The stable boy wasn't due for another hour or so, so Loki thought he was safe. He thought.

"Loki." The sound of Odin's voice made him cringe as he was trying to sneak out of the stables and back to his room. 

"Yes father?" Loki turned around to see Odin standing there with his hands behind his back, a judging look on the old god's face. Loki had already cooked up a lie long ago. He just had to wait for Odin to ask. 

"Tell me where you went last night," Odin demanded. Although his voice was quiet, it commanded authority. It wasn't that Loki didn't recognize that authority, he was just drunk on the indignant attitude he had towards his father. Loki new that Odin would never allow Elvira anywhere near the palace and so he had already formed a resentment deep in his belly. 

"I just went for a night ride. It's not uncommon," Loki casually commented. Odin narrowed his eye. Loki could feel his shoulders stiffen and knew that Odin could see right through his lies. Memories of when he was younger plagued him and he thought back to the incident not too many years ago. 

"I trust you're not frequenting some unsavory places." Odin stepped forward as if to intimidate his son, but Loki kept in the same spot. The two men stared at each other for what seemed like ages until Loki finally broke the silence. 

"Father, I think I'm quite old enough to be making my own decisions." It was then that Loki turned to walk away from the King of Asgard. Odin was probably upset but Loki didn't care. He had Elvira to think about. 

"No more whores, Loki." Loki stopped but didn't turn around. His face filled with anger and he didn't want to let his father see it. Loki stalked off after a moment as a memory faded into his mind.


	2. Memories

~~Years Ago 

Loki had just become of age. Of course being the younger prince of Asgard had it's perks. And that was that women threw themselves at him left and right. But Loki had no eyes for princesses and nobles. No, Loki had something else in mind.

He had tried to be with the painted girls as he and Thor called them. They were always so well done up that Loki often wondered if they were real. They were all beautiful. The painted girls were accomplished women: many knew languages and drawing and instruments. Even some new magic, but of course none were as talented as Loki at it. 

When Loki came of age, they were paraded in front of him and many were eager to know him as he was to know them. But the more he got to know them, the less interested he became. They were all so... proper. It seemed their personalities meshed together to become one. Loki didn't understand how Thor flirted with these girls so much. He could never find one that was interested in him and not his status. 

This was something Thor bugged Loki about constantly. One night after they had come back from a particularly bloody battle, Thor and Loki were drunk down at the Commons when Thor flat out asked Loki if he has bedded a woman yet. Loki wished he hadn't blushed but he did and looked away, admitting to his brother that, no, he had not. Thor laughed and laughed.

"You gotta get going on that sometime, brother." As if it was Thor's place to really say so. 

So the days went on and the nights passed quickly. Thor and Loki went on to more battle. Loki was treated as a man and not a boy. Everything was perfect, Loki thought. But the lack of companionship nagged at Loki each lonely night. 

It was a late night when the brothers had returned from battle. They wasted no time in going to party their Aesir hearts out. Thor drank quite heavily as did Loki. It came time in the night when Thor usually abandoned Loki to be with some painted peacock. Tonight was no different. Alone, Loki sat at a table for a while when a woman came to him and sat down next to him. 

"Hello, my prince," she purred. Loki looked up into blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark coral dress with gold rope tied around her waist: a courtesan. Her eyes were bright albeit slightly tired.

"Hello," Loki offered as a courtesy but then stared back down at his drink. The woman crossed her arms and leaned into the table. 

"You know you're not going to find any companionship in there." Loki looked back up at her through narrowed eyes. What did she mean? Loki knew exactly what she meant. 

"I'm not interested," Loki retorted and took a sip of his drink. The girl laughed and it was a lovely sound to Loki's ears. He looked back at her to find that somehow he was more attracted to her than a moment before. 

"Don't be so brash, my prince." She smiled and Loki could feel his heart stop. A piece of hair fell into her eyes and he reached up to fix it. He was focused on her face. How beautiful it was. 

"What's your name, darling?" Loki purred back at her as she had done earlier to him. She blushed. 

"Mia," she said. Loki nodded, not needing to return the favor as he knew she already knew his. "Would you like to take a walk?" She nodded and stood, Loki doing the same. However, this time he stumbled and Mia had to catch him. She giggled at his drunkenness. Loki's pride had taken a hit, but he didn't care. He was drunk and flirting with a beautiful woman. Maybe tonight he would finally sow his wild oats. 

They walked in the gardens of the palace for some time. Mia talked about her mother and father and her childhood while Loki listened intently and tried his damnedest not to sway into her. He was quite intoxicated. Although he could listen to her talk all day. 

"My prince, are you okay?" Mia giggled again and Loki looked up at her, bathing in the moonlight of the late hours of the night. He smiled and stepped, or more like fell, towards her. 

"You are just so beautiful," Loki said and kissed her suddenly. She leaned into him to return it and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"You know you could make a girl fall in love," Mia said when they broke apart. Loki's heart swooned and he kissed her again. She ran her hands through his hair. 

They made love that night and the next night and the next. She confessed love to him and he reciprocated. For weeks this went on. Loki was head over heals for this blue eyed beauty and couldn't keep himself from her. They kept their love a secret from everyone. 

Loki would bring Mia flowers and gifts from the palace and was often careless about who saw him. Rumors started to grow of Loki visiting the seedy corners of the Commons where Mia worked. 

But as time went on, Mia seemed to grow disinterested, her enthusiasm depleting greatly. They would often fight about little things and Mia was taking on more clients than usual. 

"I don't want you working anymore," Loki would say, but she just rolled her eyes at him. One day, when they were having a particularly nasty fight, she reached her hand out. 

"I'm done with this, pay me." Loki looked at her confused and stepped back. 

"Pay you? Pay you for what?" 

"For my time." Mia crossed her arms and looked at Loki like he was crazy. Loki couldn't process what he was hearing. He had thought that their love was real and not some manufactured show she was putting on. But he realized he was wrong and his heart started to break into pieces with each word she said. He thought it couldn't get any worse. He hoped it wouldn't. But Loki never had such luck. "The only reason I slept with you the first night was because your brother paid me. Now you owe me the rest. Pay up." She held her hand out again. 

Loki wanted to scream. He wanted to break everything in the room. The sounds of the people in the other rooms were haunting him now. He was just another customer. His love wasn't real and neither was Mia. But he didn't blame her, oh no. He blamed his brother. He blamed Thor for his hurt and his pain. 

After Loki threw some money at her feet, he stalked off to go find Thor and unleash an anger he never thought possible. When he found Thor, he was studying in the library. It was like he was desecrating it's sacred books with his filthy hands. 

"You son of a bitch!" Loki grabbed Thor from his chair and forced him up, then pushed him against a wall of shelves where some books went tumbling to the ground. 

"What the fuck!?" Thor pushed Loki away from him. "What is your problem?"

"You paid her!?" Thor looked confused as he stood before a raging Loki. "Answer me!" The commotion caused a few hand maidens to crowd in the door ways and hide behind bookshelves to watch. Suddenly, a guilty look crossed Thor's face and it told Loki everything. 

"I only paid her for the first night, Loki," Thor said quietly. Loki pushed Thor up against the wall again, a conjured knife against the skin of Thor's throat. Loki looked like a wild man, with his usually perfect hair all rustled and loose; his eyes wide and angry. He pushed the dagger against Thor's skin and Thor kicked Loki's legs out from under him. 

"Fuck you, you backstabbing liar," Loki hissed as he scrambled to his feet. He didn't believe Thor for one second. Mostly because he expected everyone to lie to him nowadays.

"Loki! That’s enough!” Odin's voice rang out through the library and the handmaidens scurried away. The brothers turned to see their father striding towards them; always calm, never angry. "Go to my study immediately, Loki." Loki went to protest but Odin shot him a disapproving and disappointed look. 

Thor was told to leave his brother alone. 

"Loki, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Thor tried to reach out to Loki but Loki wouldn't even look at him. 

"Thor, go," his father demanded. Unable to reach his brother, Thor left. 

Later in the study, Odin sat before a heartbroken son. Although he did not care. Loki had done the unthinkable. 

"Loki what is the matter with you," Odin demanded once again from one of his sons. "You will ruin this good family's name." Loki simply looked away, an indignant look across his face. He didn't care for what Odin had to say. He had been betrayed and that's all that mattered. His pride and vanity had been wounded. His heart had been broken. But worst of all, he had desecrated his family's name by shacking up with a whore.

"I don't want to talk about this," Loki muttered, unable to look his father in the eye. Odin leaned forward.

"You have dishonored us all you little brat," Odin spat. Loki looked at him then. "You think you can go gallivanting wherever you so please with whoever you please? You have a family name to uphold and I will not have one of my sons- an Odinson - following around some two bit whore like a lovesick puppy. Break it off or I will." Loki disliked the dark look on his father's face. Truth be told, he was scared but he would never admit that. For all of Odins threats, he never knew one that his father didn't follow through on.

"It's already done," Loki muttered once again, unable to match his father's tone. Loki's voice was shaky and he felt like a boy then, reprimanded as Odin used to do to the brothers when they were young.

"Good," Odin retorted before standing up to exit. "Now sit up and stop slouching like some lazy townsfolk." Loki straightened his back immediately as he looked down at his hands.


	3. Dreams

~~~Present time

Back in his room, Loki agonized about what to do. He always made it seem like he had something in mind, but in reality he often flew by the seat of his pants. At times like these, he resorted to one thing which would usually be talking to his mother. But not this time. If she knew what he was doing- who he had fallen in love with, she would be so hurt and disappointed. 

It made Loki's heart hurt to think that his parents would not approve of her. Sure she wasn't an elegant noble, or rich, or even magically talented, but Loki loved her. Loki loved her with all his being and he wondered if he would ever stop. 

However, the memory of Mia plagued him at night. When he lay in bed after a long day of wondering what to do, she popped into his brain like weeds growing in a garden. It was always so abrasive and obtuse the way she plagued him. But he couldn't help think of her. Loki imagined that he was simply in a sort of puppy love back then; that he had not matured enough to know the difference between real love and lust. Loki reflected on himself then. Did he know the difference now? 

Before Loki could think of the answer, he was fast asleep and dreaming. 

_A baby's cry echoed somewhere in the darkness and Loki spun around to see Mia holding a raven haired child._

_"Loki," she cried out. "Save me." But the look on her face was that of a sinister one. Suddenly, her face morphed into his father's. Lightning struck the ground and the baby cried louder._

_"Loki, no more. You have a family name to uphold." Lightning continued to strike and Loki backed up, his heart pounding. But he was backed up to a cliff and so had nowhere to go. "Lazy townsfolk," the monster repeated as the baby cried._

_"Lazy townsfolk. Stop slouching." It moved closer to him. Loki gasped and opened his mouth to scream, but could not find his voice. It felt like he was choking. Tears welled in his eyes and he took a step backward. Before he knew it, he was tumbling down, down, down..._

Loki jolted awake. By now, his candles had burned out and the sun was coming in through the window. It reminded him of his trip to Vanaheim with Thor not long ago. For some reason, Loki had nightmares then too. He would awake with a jolt, his heart pounding, skin covered in sweat. They were always of his father, telling him to uphold his family name. 

This one seemed no different. Loki felt immense pressure. He felt like his back was bent underneath all of it and he had nowhere to turn. No one, not even Thor, could share this burden with him.

A knock on the door startled Loki and when he didn't reply, a hand maiden opened the door and placed fresh linens on the table to change when Loki finally awoke. Except he was awake and staring at her. 

"Oh, my lord, forgive me." The hand maiden bowed. Loki just nodded as she exited the room and shut the door quietly behind her. It occurred to him then that Elvira might be able to be a hand maiden. No, not just might... she would be. Loki decided then that this is what he would do. He would sneak her into the palace and introduce her to the head master of the house. Elvira was a pretty girl and smart too. There was no way that the head master wouldn't accept more help. Especially with the thought of the brothers growing older and having families of their own. 

For a moment, Loki's heart swooned. He thought of Elvira and what their child might look like. But he pushed it out of his head. He couldn't do that to her, not when she was still stuck in that dingy filth house. 

Loki went to get up for the day and set his plan into motion. He would corner the head master and speak some sweet words to her. Then he would find Elvira and introduce them. Within a day, she would be working in the kitchens, no doubt. Loki smiled to himself. A good day indeed. 

When he found the head master, she was in the sewing rooms, watching over the girls as they made some garments for Frigga. 

"Head master," Loki said as he approached her and bowed graciously. She returned the favor and smiled. 

"My prince. No such courtesies are required, you know that." The head master had known Loki since he was an infant and had always been partial to Loki for some reason. What it was, he did not know. 

"I have a proposition for you, my dear," Loki said, taking her hand. The head master was an older woman with long grey hair tied neatly in a bun every day. She was tall and lean, but never frail. She took his hand and tucked it under her arm. 

"Walk with me, my lord." Loki and her walked down the long halls then, making idle chit chat until Loki stopped in front of the greenhouses where they grew Frigga's flowers. 

"I have a new worker for you." The head master, Bryn, raised an eyebrow. She seemed skeptical of Loki's proposition and so made it clear that she was not accepting any new help. 

"My young prince, I'm indeed flattered that you would think of me to help a young person, but I'm in no need of help. Not since you and your brother are older now. You mostly take care of your own things." Loki looked troubled, but didn't let it deter him. 

"I'm in no doubt that we will soon be having families of our own however," Loki commented, nervously running his hand through his hair. He kicked himself and reminded himself not to do that anymore as it gave away all his secrets. 

"Do you plan on having a family anytime soon, my lord?" Bryn still looked skeptical. She was a smart woman and there was a reason she had been the head master to Frigga all these years. 

"I'm not sure. A couple of girls caught my eyes not two days ago," Loki lied, a smile creeping over his face. Bryn laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Well, let me meet this mystery worker of yours and we shall see if they are fit to work in the palace." Loki bowed again and Bryn laughed. "You are too much, my dear." 

\--

Loki couldn't get to Elvira fast enough. He rode out in the sunset towards the brothel where she worked. The journey often felt too long, but this time it felt like it was over within minutes. When his dismounted, he barely bothered to look at anyone and instead stormed into the back room where the house master was. 

"Prince Loki, I didn't expect you-," Loki held a hand up to silence him. 

"Where is she?" The house master looked to the back and then back at Loki again. He informed him that she was with someone again, but Loki didn't care. He demanded to see her immediately. The house master then fulfilled his request and dragged Elvira to the front. 

Elvira looked as shocked as the house master did, but soon Loki could see she was trying not to let tears spill out of her eyes. He knew it was because he never let her know when he would be back again. It sounds cruel, but it was for Loki's own safety. He didn't want her to expect him back, he wanted her to want him back. 

When they got back into her room, Loki gave her a passionate kiss. He put his hands on her face as she let tears spill out of her eyes.

"Elvira," Loki breathed out. "You're leaving this place."

"Loki, what are you talking about?"

"You're going to be a hand maiden at the palace." Elvira stood back as Loki's hands fell from her face. She was in awe of his boldness. A hand maiden? At the royal palace? It was obvious what she was for she had never been anything more than a prostitute. She wondered why Loki would do such a thing for her and risk everything they had built together. 

"Loki, I can't," Elvira said quietly. Loki felt his pulse quicken. He expected her to put her hand out, but she didn't. She broke down then, crying uncontrollably. Loki went to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Shhhh. Shh," he gently cooed to her as he swayed back and forth. Elvira grasped his shirt in her hands and laid her head on his chest then. "Why can't you go with me," he whispered.

"Because I'm trapped here, Loki. I'm not proper fit for the palace." Loki pushed her back then and looked deep into her eyes. He hurt so badly for her. The look on her face reminded him of when they first met. She was young and naive and Loki was looking for cheap pleasure after he had returned from war. They were on the east side of town when, in the night, Loki sought his way over to the brothel there. The house master had greeted him warmly then and said that they had a newer addition to the family. It was Elvira. 

She had just come in off the streets after her parents had been killed by a mugger. She had nowhere to go and no money, so she turned to the only thing she could think to do. Loki was not her first customer, but he was certainly the most special. 

To Loki, however, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her raven black hair and deep brown eyes entranced him. She looked so young, but alas she was the same age as Loki albeit quite a bit shorter than him. Her pale skin was soft as were her lips. 

When they made love, Loki couldn't help but look at her face. It seemed she was genuinely enjoying it too. Afterwards, Elvira admitted to him that she found him quite attractive and Loki knew this to be true. He always had an affinity for being able to tell when someone was lying or not. But this pure, unprotected girl was certainly not lying. No, she didn't know how to lie. Elvira was a diamond and Loki wanted to hold onto her forever. 

"My love," Loki cooed once again. "I promised you would leave this life and now you have a chance. Why do you think you're trapped?" Elvira looked down at the floor and looked back up at him with glassy eyes. 

"I'm pregnant," she whispered as a tear fell to her cheek.


	4. Diamond Girl

Loki was overjoyed. He could barely stop himself from grabbing Elvira and kissing her. His heart was pounding and his palms felt clammy. Nervous shudders started to roll down Loki's back and he stopped suddenly. 

Elvira wiggled away from his grasp and put her hands on his arms. She went to say something, but stopped when Loki tore away from her and moved aside the curtain to look out the window. 

"Loki, what is it?" Elvira nervously placed a hand on her already growing stomach and watched as Loki hurriedly shut the curtain and turned away from the window. 

"Nothing, I have to go," Loki said. Elvira's mouth dropped and tears welled in her eyes. She became angry then. It was like she wasn't even there. Did she matter to him at all? 

"No you're not," Elvira said firmly. "You're not going anywhere without me." Loki looked surprised then. He'd never heard this from his lover before. Not 30 seconds ago, she was crying and telling him she couldn't leave, but now she wanted to go with him? Loki thought about it then - how stupid his plan was. What would he do? Ride into the palace in broad daylight with a pregnant girl at his back? Didn't he think that might raise some questions?

Elvira crossed her arms after wiping away her own tears for once. She felt justified in what she was saying. She was sick of Loki leaving her and never telling her when he would return. 

"My love, I... I can't." Elvira's mouth dropped open. 

"You literally just said you wanted me to come with you!" She went to him and put her hands on his arms. "Loki, don't leave me here."

Loki sighed and glanced back at the window. He knew he just couldn't.

"All right, look," Loki put his hands on her face. "I will come back for you tomorrow night. Be ready with your things and don't let anyone know you're leaving." Loki kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips. "I love you, my diamond girl." Elvira smiled and put her hand on his face. For a moment, her smile faltered and Loki wondered why. He could see there was something hidden in her eyes and Loki questioned whether or not she was being truthful. But there was no time for that now, Loki had to leave. 

When Loki left the brothel, it was night. The moon had appeared and was bathing Loki's path once again back to the palace. Loki mounted his horse and threw a coin to the stable boy before kicking his horse into a full canter. And sitting not too far away, perched upon the branches of an old oak, were two black ravens, watching as Loki rode away. 

\--

When Loki returned to the palace, he allowed the stable boy to tie up his horse and he began the small retreat back to his room. On his way, he came across a hand maiden ready to knock on his door. 

"I'm here," Loki announced to her. "What is it that you need?" The hand maiden bowed and said nothing. She only handed him a note. It was his father's writing. 'The study' it said and nothing more. 

Loki sighed. What could his father want now? 

When he arrived, he noticed there was another person in the room with Odin. A woman with blonde hair had her back turned to Loki. Loki's heart stopped for a second as he thought of Mia, but this wasn't her. This woman was dressed in noble clothing. Loki entered and bowed to his father. 

"What can I do for you, father?" Loki hated bending to the political aspect of the royal family, but he knew he had to when there was another person present. 

"Loki, this is Sigyn." Sigyn turned to Loki and bowed. She was quite beautiful with her grass green eyes. He looked between the two for a moment and started to assess what was going on. No, it couldn't be... "Sigyn has generously offered to accompany you to the feast tomorrow night. I trust you will be willing to accept her offer." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Loki hated how Odin said the word generously as if Loki couldn't get a date for himself. 

"I...," Loki started. He thought of Elvira and his heart broke in two. He would not be able to retrieve her with Odin's watchful eyes upon him. "I would love to." Sigyn smiled even wider then and her eyes appeared eager - an almost hunger like look on her face. Loki sure didn't like that. He was not a piece of meat to be dangled in front of women and he hated how his father had thought him so. 

"Good. Sigyn, my dear. Loki will retrieve you tomorrow night." Sigyn nodded.

"I'm so happy to hear of this," Sigyn added. "I am most grateful for your accompaniment, Prince Loki. I'll wear my finest gown for you." Loki nodded, not really replying and turned to his father. Odin smiled at Sigyn then and told her she may go. She bowed and exited gracefully, a true proper painted girl she was. Loki sighed as she shut the door behind her and narrowed his eyes at his father. 

"Father, why are you doing this?" 

Odin shrugged and sat back down to return to his books. "I figured you would enjoy some company for tomorrow night. After all, Thor is bringing Sif and I didn't want you to feel alone." Loki cringed. Why must his father always intrude on his personal love life? Odin seemed to always want control of everything Loki was doing that involved women. Ever since Mia, Odin didn't trust Loki and it showed. Loki surmised that Odin thought his younger son was some sort of seedy individual that skulked around in brothels. Truth be told, he shouldn't be in them at all. But Loki just happened to find Elvira. Mia came to him. It wasn't his fault that he found these women beautiful. It also wasn't his fault that he had fallen in love with them. 

Loki hated the idea that he couldn't just fit in with Thor. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe he liked the idea that he could try and fix these girls. But Loki didn't want to admit that. Loki needed some fixing himself. 

"You'll take Sigyn tomorrow and have a good time with her," Odin said. Loki just turned to leave, anger boiling in his gut at his foiled plans. He had to find a way to get to Elvira. He was sure he would. "And Loki," Loki stopped and turned to face his father. "You will spend the night with her tomorrow." It was a thinly veiled threat. Loki cringed at the implication. He knew Odin would make sure Loki took Sigyn back to his room. It didn't mean he had to do anything with her. And he wouldn't. He couldn't do that to Elvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but more is coming soon.


End file.
